Something Anything Everything
by candlewriter
Summary: She wanted to feel something.. anything.. everything. So when a notification pops up on an app she doesn't remember downloading MC can't help but take interest. Most people would ignore a stranger asking them to go to someone's apartment to alert them that their lost phone has been found, but to her this was a golden opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't fire me if I quit!" MC screamed at the man in front of her as he clutched his bloody nose. After a year of working at the shady little bar for the shady little man she had gotten fed up of his constant groping and flirting attempts and just punched him. It seemed like a good idea at the time but she soon realised that now food would be even more sparse than it was before. However that was something future MC could worry about. Holding her head high she stormed out of the bar, her previous boss throwing a long string of curse words her way, but she had been called much worse than a "bitch" or a crack whore" so it didn't particularly phase her.

Somewhere along the way to her probably illegal, one room apartment, and by one room it is quite literally one room; shower, toilet, fridge, and bed all in the same cramped little space, she realised she had left her jacket behind. Technically it wasn't her jacket as some drunk girl had left it in the bar one night but if you believed in the finders keepers rule, which MC did, it was officially her jacket. Normally it wouldn't bother her all that much as she could always steal another one from a thrift shop, but it was late October and she was suddenly painfully aware that her skimpy little barmaid outfit wasn't doing much to stop the bitter cold from biting at her skin.

She pulled her seldom used phone out of her back pocket to check the time, perhaps she could sneak in and grab her coat before they closed up for the night, it was a Sunday and they always closed up early on a Sunday, usually just before midnight.

Just as her hand made contact with her phone it vibrated to alert her of a message. That was odd, that was very odd. She didn't give out her number to anyone so how could someone have it? Intrigued, she opened the message to find that it came through on an app that she didn't remember downloading, she would probably remember something with a name as stupid as 'Mystic Messenger'. Opening the app she was prompted to enter a username and profile picture, she entered her own name and a picture of herself flipping off the camera. She figured she'd humor whoever was messaging her out of curiosity if anything.

Unknown: ...Hello…?

MC: ?

Unknown: Can you see this?

MC: Would I be responding if I couldn't?

Unknown: ...Finally connected. Thank god.

Unknown: It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

Unknown: I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at a subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Unknown: I wanted to find the owner but I don't see any contact info or call records…

Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app but no reply…

Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

Unknown: I'd like to go there but I'm currently abroad…

MC: You're finally gonna let me get a word in edgeways? How kind. First of all, who the fuck are you and how did you contact me?

Unknown: Me? Oh sorry. I didn't even introduce myself.

Unknown: I'm just… a student studying abroad. I'm Korean.

Unknown: I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter.

Unknown: You won't find me on search engines ^^;

Unknown: But, anyways…

Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

Unknown: I know you're surprised to have somebody suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

Unknown: But still…

Unknown: I'd appreciate it if you could help.

MC rolled her eyes as the messages poured in. Was this person unable to just type a paragraph like any normal person? Did every other word have to be in a separate message?

MC: Well "You won't find me on search engines" definitely doesn't sound shady. Also it's more pissed than surprised, particularly considering the fact that I don't know how you managed to contact me and you seem to be avoiding the question.

MC: Lucky for you, I have no sense of self preservation so I'll play along with whatever this is. How am I expected to help?

Unknown: Uhm… I'd like for you to go to the address saved here.

Unknown: I saw the street view through the Internet, and i've been there before.

Unknown: Its an apartment in downtown. Very crowded.

Unknown: It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

Unknown: I know the area. It's developed.

Unknown: Please?

MC: Ah yes, of course I'll go to some apartment that a creep on the internet has given me the address of. Who wouldn't? It's not like it goes against the basic first rule of talking to strangers online.

Unknown: I'm not a creep.

Unknown: Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'you get a treat if you listen to older men'...?

MC: Honestly can't say I have. I'm more familiar with 'If an old man offers you a treat, don't get in his van'

Unknown: Sorry I was just kidding ^^;;;

Unknown: Anyways…

Unknown: I know I'm asking too much.

Unknown: You might think I'm odd.

Unknown: ...i am a bit odd to be honest.

Unknown: But would you consider it? I'm talking to you right now.

Unknown: Two complete strangers at two completely different places… it's a miracle we've connected.

Unknown: No one responded to my messages. You're the first one.

Unknown: I don't know how we got connected…

Unknown: But maybe this was meant to be?

She weighed the possibilities in her head. On one hand this could be a genuinely nice stranger trying to do a good thing, maybe this was karma screaming at her to play nice and maybe she wont get fucked up the ass for a while. On the other hand, this could be someone who's found a way to lure strangers to their inevitable death and she was next on the list. Either way, she was surprisingly swaying more to agree. To others, it probably sounded crazy, but to her it sounded like an opportunity. The chance to maybe do a good thing and be rewarded for it or the chance to finally escape this world. She wasn't opposed to either of those outcomes. Her phone vibrated to alert her of more messages from this "Unknown". Her eyes were drawn to the picture of a pretty plain looking boy, she was almost certain that if she just googled "boy with green eyes" this would pop up but props to whoever it was for trying.

Unknown: That is me in the photo.

Unknown: Maybe this will make you less suspicious…?

Unknown: I'm returning to Korea soon, so I'll definitely make it up to you.

Unknown: If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app.

Unknown: Please I'm begging you.

Her mind instantly explored all the possible "make it up to you" scenarios, most of which were fairly explicit however the possibility of maybe getting an ice cream or a decent meal out of this was somehow more appealing. Realising she hadn't replied she snapped out of her curious and imaginative daze and her fingers began gliding over the keys.

MC: Fine, you win. I'll go. Just know that I'm a screamer and a biter if anything dodgy happens.

She meant that in more than one way. Figuring the apartment wouldn't be anywhere near the crummy little shithole she lived in, MC made her way to the closest bus stop. Pleased with her response, Unknown had thanked her and sent the address. After checking google maps she found that sure enough she was right, the apartment was definitely in the posher section of town. She couldn't afford a bus fare so she slipped onto the next bus hidden behind an old lady, sometimes her below average height came in handy. It was almost midnight and this was probably one of the last buses so the driver either didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care, chances are they were just eager to get home. The bus was a welcome warmth to her freezing skin, she really did miss that jacket the more she thought about it. Maybe she'd be able to pinch one from whoever's apartment she was going to? A girl can dream.

It wasn't long until she realised it was time to hop off, she sent a polite wave to the driver before he took off again, she may be a bit of a bitch to most people but at least she still had manners. The bus stop was just across the road from her destination, 'How very convenient' she mused. Physical exercise was never her forte so she really was quite thankful for the close proximity. She confirmed the address again with Unknown before making her way into the building and past the overwhelming amount of security cameras they had set up.

As she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 14th floor MC hopped from foot to foot nervously. She was making her way to her quite probably impending death, had she done all that she wanted to achieve in this lifetime? No. No she hadn't. However something told her that performing in a musical in space was just a little unrealistic, perhaps in the next lifetime if there was such a thing. Her dreams of performing were often short lived by the fact that she wasn't a particularly exciting person. She didn't look gorgeous, she looked average at best. She wasn't insanely talented, she was just okay. Honestly, she'd be lucky to be cast as Munchkin #7 in a high school production of Wicked. Along with this she began wondering if anyone would miss her when she was gone. Her parents were out of her life and therefore out of the question, and she never cared much for making friends as most humans were shitty little backstabbers. Maybe the fat cat she fed cheerios to on her balcony would miss her? Then again she was sure he would find other people to feed him stale cereal.

The elevator finally came to a stop on the 14th floor and she cautiously made her way out, peering around and taking note of more CCTV cameras, damn this place must have a history with thieves or something for them to warrant having that much security. At the end of the hallway was a plant that looked more fed than she probably was, which id definitely something she was envious of.

'Honestly fuck getting killed here.' She thought to herself. 'If anything I'm going to kill whoever lives here to take over their life! Surely identity theft wasn't THAT difficult.' She pulled out her phone to message Unknown once more for further instructions.

MC: Okay I'm here. Now what?

Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?

She studied the door and sure enough there was a pad that required her to enter a passcode. It struck her as odd how this person would know there would be a password lock and just furthered her suspicions that this was all some kind of scheme to kill her, but she really just didn't care. If it was a particularly gruesome murder it might make the news. Maybe this was her one shot of becoming famous? She had always dreamed of red roses being thrown at her while she was on stage, but on her grave was close enough.

MC: Yeah there is. I could try to break in?

Unknown: NO

Unknown: There's a password written in the notes of the phone. Try it.

MC entered the password and sure enough the door made an odd clicking sound and the word "UNLOCKED" popped up in green glowing letters on the keypad screen. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't even bothered knocking. What if this wasn't a trick and it was all true, maybe whoever owned the lost phone is home now? They probably wouldn't take kindly to her breaking in.

MC: Door is open. What now? What if someone is home? How do I explain breaking and entering?

Unknown: They're not home.

Unknown: Why don't you go inside?

Unknown: You can leave a note. I'll give you my info.

Unknown: If something happens you can show them my messages. That'll do.

MC: Fine. If I get killed I'm coming back and haunting your ass.

She took a final deep breath and opened the door, fully expecting to be shot on the spot. To her surprise the apartment seemed empty, a layer of dust covering most surfaces as though someone hadn't been here in months. Perhaps her dream of crashing here for a while would be easier than originally planned? In her hand her phone started to violently buzz once more with messages.

Unknown: Th

Unknown: ank

Unknown: you…

Well that sure wasn't ominous at all. Maybe it was just a good samaritan helping out a girl in her time of need by directing her to an empty apartment much nicer that her little illegal one with cockroaches and rats in basically every corner and cupboard. Once more, MC's phone started buzzing to alert her of more messages, this time however they weren't from "Unknown", it seemed like she had been thrown into a chatroom with a bunch of people. They seemed pretty normal, like actual people. They all seemed to have their own little emojis. From what she could gather right off the bat Yoosung was a failing college student, Jumin was someone probably of high status as he was offering Yoosung a job after he left college, Zen didn't like Jumin (and judging by Jumin's responses the feeling appeared to be mutual), and 707.. Had just noticed that she had joined the chatroom.

707: Wait!

Yoosung: Why?

Zen: ?

707: Think someone entered the chat room;;

Jumin: MC…?

Zen: Wtf. How did it get in here?

MC scoffed at this. She wasn't an 'it'. Somehow she managed to suppress the temptation to call him out on it and just continued to watch the chat, plopping herself down on the little sofa in the apartment- after brushing all of the dust off it first.

707: Hacker!

Yoosung: Hacker!? Therae's a hacker in ouer room!

Yoosung: Sevnee do somethign!

Zen: Hey, typos. -_-;;

707: Wait a sec. I'm searching.

Jumin: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

Jaehee: Yes, I am here.

MC raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of someone new. Judging by the way she was addressed by Jumin it was safe to assume she worked for him. By the looks of how things were going Jaehee not only seemed to be the only girl other than herself, but the voice of reason amongst the group.

Zen: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

Jaehee: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching

Jaehee: but I see something has just happened.

Yoosung: omg

Jumin: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

Jaehee: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.

Yoosung: I thought Seven let only us download it?

Judging by how this was going the app probably wasn't just pre installed with the phone. It seems whoever Unknown was had somehow installed it for her, the real question was how? MC's best guess was that they had snuck into the back room of the bar and picked it up while she was working. But why her?

Zen: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

707: Maybe?

Jumin: Who downloaded it twice?

Yoosung: Not me!

She figured now was as good a time as any to break the ice and suspicion.

MC: yo

Okay so it wasn't the most thought out message she had ever sent, nor was it probably appropriate for her situation, but being polite and formal wasn't particularly her top priority right now. She was attacked with an array of questions and once again called an 'it'. She kind of zoned out until whoever '707' was piped in again

707: Oh… ^^; Wait.

Zen: What is it. Hurry and tell me.

707: I traced the IP…

707: It's from Rika's apartment.

She was a little concerned at the speed of which he had traced the IP and located her, but then again she did come to 'Rika's apartment' with the purpose of death in mind so it didn't frighten her all that much.

Yoosung: Rika's apartment?

Jumin: Where was it?

Jaehee: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.

707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.

707: It talked now, so it must be a person ^^;

Yoosung: So it hacked the program, Seven?

707: Yup

MC certainly didn't hack the program herself, and she was getting more and more frustrated by being referred to as an 'it'. If she ever got her hands on Unknown again they would have a shit load of explaining to do. Why did they lead her here? Why did they add her to this mismatched group of people? Surely there must be some better reason than the one her mind could muster up which was just 'for the lols'.

Yoosung: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika's apartment?!

Yoosung: How did you get this app?!

Yoosung: Gah~ So scared right now…

Yoosung: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?

Zen: Typo

Jaehee: I assume it was a break in.

Jaehee: Username "MC", I recommend that you confess.

Zen: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

Jaehee: No. But it is good to ask first.

MC liked Jaehee. She seemed polite and mature, her original observation of her being the voice of reason appeared to be reigning true. Although Zen did have a point, if she had broken into this apartment and hacked into this app would she really give a reason? Unknown certainly hadn't given her a legitimate one before tossing her into the deep end. Kind of rude when you really think about it.

707: Lolol

Jumin: Quit shitting around.

Jumin: MC… Who are you?

Jumin: Reveal yourself, stranger.

Jumin: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

Her mind wandered through all the possibilities of how she could be made to pay, from literally paying with money, to some kinky 50 Shades of Grey shit. She shook her head, clearing the images of being tied up and gagged from her mind as it probably wasn't the most appropriate reaction to the situation she was in.

Zen: Stranger you will pay? Lmfao

Zen: omg~*so scary*~

Zen: It might be a girl.

707: That's sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

The group went on to talk about the extent to which Zen was famous. MC had to admit that the name sounded vaguely familiar to her but she wouldn't be able to pick him out from a line up. She was still trying to wrap her head around what kind of a group this was. A college student, a 'celebrity', a businessman and his assistant, and… a hacker perhaps? She wasn't too sure but it would make sense considering this was supposedly a private app, one of them would have had to make it and 707 seemed to be the most likely suspect. Jumin finally chipped in once more and drew the attention back to MC

Jumin: Hey.

Jumin: Don't get distracted.

Yoosung: Oh, right. Username MC…

Jaehee: … An abrupt stranger.

707: My hands r shaking as I hack.

Jumin: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

Yoosung: Yeees! Who are u?!

Zen: Use proper english please.

707: If it doesn't say anything I'll hack in and find out.

Zen: …Maybe

Zen: one of my fans?

Jumin didn't seem pleased by this as he sent an angry little emoji. The emojis were by far the most enjoyable part of watching the chat, Yoosung seemed to favour them the most which made sense as he was probably the youngest of the lot. The emojis made things a lot less serious which she was quite thankful for. She came here to get killed, not to be thrown into a debate. MC actually planned out her response this time, it wasn't perfect but it got the point across.

MC: Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking the other person who they are?

Jumin: How fierce.

Zen: Are you a woman?

707: Zen. Be more serious, plz?

707: And wait a sec on the woman thing.

707: Looking it up.

Jaehee: Such a search violates privacy laws.

707: Ya. I'm only saying I'm looking it up.

707: No evidence that I'm actually hackginh.

In that moment MC was quite thankful that she had always avoided most social networking sites. 707 probably wouldn't be able to find much about her other than the basic information on her government records and whatnot. Chances are he wouldn't even be able to find a picture of her other than the profile picture she had taken half an hour or so ago.

Yoosung: Seven, that's obviously a lie. lol

Yoosung: And I know that typo's on purpose.

Yoosung: Still…

Yoosung: Won't it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?

Zen: To be honest…

Zen: I agree with Yoosung.

Jumin: More like you want to show off who you are.

Yoosung: Should we… introduce ourselves?

Jumin: Are you serious…?

Jaehee: I think it is a bit too early for that.

Zen: Hi. I'm Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor… Don't look me up on the internet.

Zen: It's embarrassing.

Yoosung: Zen, you're so brave!

Jumin: Guess he wanted to show himself off.

Zen: No way~!

This was followed by an (admittedly quite attractive) photo of who MC presumed was Zen. From what she could tell Jumin was correct in saying that Zen just wanted to show off but hey she wasn't complaining. Jaehee didn't seem to complain either, was there something going on between the two of them? The assistant seemed far too professional for anything like that though, and Zen's shameless flirting seemed to suggest he was more than likely to be single.

Jumin: I see that he has zero interest in his privacy.

707: Lolol

707: My nickname's 707.

707: Real name is a secret.

707: Fyi, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu.

Zen: Your name's a secret but not mine?;

707: U don't care anyways lol.

Jaehee: 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.

707: The name's too holy to be spread around~ I'm gonna pray after I finish hacking.

He was going to pray? It came across as odd to her that a hacker would be religious, surely his job could be considered a sin? Eh who was she to judge? She was kicked out of Catholic school when caught making out with one of her classmates.. and she went to an all girls Catholic school.

Zen: Pray, yeah right;;

707: Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol

707: Where I live is also a secret.

Zen: So many secrets;;

Yoosung: I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm a college student… 21 yrs old.

Jumin: I don't know why everybody's introducing themselves. You don't even know who that person is.

Jumin had a very valid point. These people had no clue who I was yet here they were sharing personal information. Yoosung sent a picture and he looked like a happy go lucky bouncing college boy. The picture of him practically vibrated youth, it was odd as MC was the same age yet she doesn't remember even feeling or looking so full of life. She was convinced she was born with the personality of a bitter 80 year old woman who never got married and never had kids.

707 seemed reluctant to reveal much more information about himself but would freely spill on everyone else. Jumin seemed less concerned at his age and the fact that he was heir to a supposedly famous company was told to a stranger and more concerned that a picture of his cat, which MC bit back a squeal over, was sent.

Jumin: Can't believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger…

Jumin: Idiot…

Jumin: I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It's all on CCTV.

This was then followed by a fuzzy black and white image of who MC guessed was probably 707 holding Elizabeth the 3rd up by her ears. Probably not the best way to hold a cat but maybe Elizabeth the 3rd enjoyed it?

707: My precious privacy!

The group continued briefly to talk about Elizabeth the 3rd and MC was more than happy to just sit back and watch, anything to keep their attention off of her really. This was far too much social interaction and attention than she was used to in a week, let alone an hour or so.

Zen: Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.

Jaehee: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.

Jaehee: Could it be that we have a security breach?

Zen: True. MC, how did you get in here?

Yoosung: Is it really in Rika's apartment?

707: Yup. It's for sure…

707: How did it get the apartment password?!

Zen: Where the hell is the apartment?

MC sighed while watching the chat. She figured it was about time to explain to them why and how she was there, well at least what she knew about her current situation.

MC: Someone called 'Unknown' sent me here. You guys happen to know him?

Jumin: Unknown?

Zen: Maybe he just didn't set a username?

707: It's mandatory to set a username so he must have set it that way.

707: Maybe…

707: A hacker…?!

Yoosung: !

707: A hacker! No way.

707: I have everything covered!

707: Hey, MC. So he told you the password for the door lock?

MC: Ya, sounds like I know about as much as you guys.

Jumin: …Ya?

Zen: Cute lol

Yoosung: But..

Yoosung: How did you end up chatting with that person?

Jaehee: I see.

Jaehee: Where did you download this messenger app?

Jaehee: MC, you are quite strange as well.

Zen: Do you think this person's a creep? No way.

MC: See that's the thing, I don't remember downloading it. I rarely use my phone as it is so I think I would remember if I had. At first I figured it was a preinstalled app that I just hadn't noticed before, but you guys said it's private, right? So whoever this 'Unknown' person is either took my phone without me knowing and downloaded it, or installed it some other way. Make of that what you will.

Jumin: How strange.

707: Anyways.

707: I should trace this Unknown person to make sure they haven't distributed it to others.

Jumin: If what she is saying is true.

Jaehee: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

707: Yeah. I think that's a good idea.

707: I'll call and explain everything.

Jumin: I can call.

707: Already on it lol

Zen: Fast.

Yoosung: Seven seems talk to V pretty often.

MC: V?

Zen: V is… like our boss.

707: The evil mastermind.

Jumin: …or not. He's the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we're in.

MC zoned out after that, she briefly noted that they were discussing telling her what the chat room was for and 707 seemed to be calling whoever V is.

707: Lookedintoownerofdevice.

707: she'scutelol

Yoosung: You did a background check on her!? So MC is definitely a girl?

Cute? MC had been called a lot of things but cute definitely wasn't one of them. The best compliment she had probably gotten was when someone said she looked "interesting".

MC: Cute? You sure you've got the right person? How did you even find a picture of me?

MC: Also I'm glad it's been clarified that I am in fact a girl, I was getting pretty pissed off with being called an 'it'.

Zen: He's a hacker. He probably found your fb page.

707: notthereyet

707: iwillifineedtotholol

MC: Have fun finding something that doesn't exist.

707: loldoyouevenhavesocialmedia

Zen: How do you live without social media?

MC: I don't socialise much.

Jumin: So it really is a girl?

MC: Wow again with the it

707: Ya.

A messaged popped up to say that V has entered the chatroom. Hopefully he would have some sort of answer to all of this, MC was getting pretty bored of just hanging around the apartment watching them all argue. She'd already rifled through the cupboards and draws (well the ones that weren't locked) and found nothing of interest. Just some plates, bowls, cutlery, etc.

Zen had told 707 to send a picture of her to the chat, which he denied but then followed up with a picture of a pretty but serious looking woman with short hair who was then confirmed to be Jaehee. From what MC could gather, V being in the chat was quite a rare occurrence.

V: Well, I heard about a situation.

V: MC is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.

707: I told him everything through the phone.

Jumin: Who disclosed the password for Rika's apartment?

V: Well. No one knew the password. I don't even know.

MC: Well clearly someone knew or we wouldn't be in this situation.

707: That's true.

Yoosung: …Thought V knew.

Yoosung: She never invited me to her apartment.

Jumin: It's the same for everyone else.

Jumin: No one's been there before.

Yoosung: Tell us the address. I'll go there… I want to check who MC is myself.

MC prayed that his request would be denied. All this interaction over chat was too much for her antisocial little brain to handle and she was in no state to meet any of these people face to face.

Yoosung: Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

707: Uhm. Sorry but…

707: I can't tell you that.

Yoosung: ?

Yoosung: I'm her surviving family.

Zen: Maybe because you're just her cousin?

707: Not even her immediate family can go.

707: And the apartment doesn't belong to Rika.

Yoosung: Then who?

V: Me.

Yoosung: You don't even know the password!

V: I just respected her privacy.

Yoosung: …Were you really in a relationship with her?

Jumin: I can't believe you never knew the password.

V: I've never even been there. I just know where it is.

V: Anyways, the apartment is in my name.

V: Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

V: I can't reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

So far MC had gathered that Yoosung was Rika's cousin, Rika being the 'owner' of the apartment she was now it, and V was in a relationship with her? They spoke of Rika in past tense hinting that something may have happened to her, that would explain the layer of dust everywhere. The sensitive materials also explained the locked drawers and the wall of metal lockers that reminded her of high school.

V: Only Luciel and I know the address.

V: I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

V: Do not ask MC about it and MC, please do not reveal the address.

MC: Didn't plan on it. Who's Luciel?

Zen: That's 707's real name. 'Luciel Choi'

Jaehee: lol

Yoosung: omg Jaehee just said lol

Jumin: I think it's his baptismal name?

707: I'm going to go pray for a moment.

MC: Understood. What sort of classified information are we talking about here though? And what's to stop me from prying open the drawers? I'm not saying I will, but it wouldn't be all that difficult.

V: MC… Is that what I call you?

V: Please do not touch anything there.

V: For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers…

V: The alarm will ring.

Wow an alarm? How terrifying. MC rolled her eyes but responded none the less.

MC: Got it, and MC is my name so it kinda makes sense for people to call me it.

Yoosung: What do we do about her apartment?

Yoosung: Can MC stay there?

That was a good question actually, one she had all but forgotten to ask. Chances are she would have stayed there anyway, but it would be nice to have some confirmation at least.

V: First…

V: No one here is going to go to Rika's apartment, right?

V: Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

Jumin: Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.

Jumin: But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there.

Jeez what crawled up Jumin's ass and died?

V: If it's someone who knows the password…

V: It might be someone that Rika trusted.

Jumin: Someone Rika trusted?

V: I am only guessing…

707: So then that 'Unknown' person…

707: knew Rika!?

707: I can't believe she trusted someone more than V.

Yoosung: I don't believe that. She couldn't have trusted anyone more than us…

Zen: That is… a bit surprising.

V: It's hard to believe myself… But we shouldn't assume that we knew everything about Rika.

V: She…

V: had a deep world of her own.

See that right there screamed 'psycho' to MC but who was she to judge? There was no doubt that people would describe her in a similar way.

V: If I am right.

V: MC being at her apartment right now…

V: Rika must have wanted that.

Jumin: Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?

V: I'm not saying she wanted Sen to be there… but maybe…

V: Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.

V: At the place she worked before.

Jumin: What…?

Zen: No way…

Jaehee: The work Rika did before…

707: Hosting parties?

Zen: You mean Rika's party.

Yoosung: Do you really think… that Rika planned this?

Yoosung: If she made that decision when she was alive…

V: That's my guess… but yes.

V: Since she didn't leave a will.

V: According to the information Luciel provided, MC doesn't seem dangerous.

Hosting parties? Really? Is that what all this shit is about? MC snorted at the thought of all these people acting like frat boys and doing keg stands. She was pretty certain it wouldn't be that sort of party, but it was quite an entertaining thought.

707: Only a minor criminal record for breaking into a high school a few years ago.

Yoosung: Criminal record?!

MC: In my defence breaking in and filling the pool up with jello was one of my greatest achievements, even if it did get me expelled.

707: I didn't think it was possible to get expelled from 6 different schools in such a short space of time.

MC: Yet here I am.

MC: Speaking of being here, I came to this apartment to find the owner of a phone.. What exactly is going on?

707: Owner of the phone?

707: isn't that dangerous lol

707: you could have been signing up for your death

Jumin: Very naive.

MC typed out "a girl can dream" but decided against sending it. She wasn't sure how Rika had died and she didn't want to hit a sensitive subject and end up getting kicked out of the apartment. It would be nice to sleep in a room with heating for once.

Jaehee: Wait…

Jaehee: I understand… that everyone values V's opinion.

Jaehee: But…

Jaehee: This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers.

Jaehee: If I may say so, I think that we must verify what MC has said.

Jaehee: For all we know, MC could have simply made up that 'Unknown' person.

MC: In all honesty I agree with Jaehee. I show up at this apartment and in this chatroom with no solid proof of how and why I'm here and you guys are just like "oh she's probably supposed to be here so it's okay"

V: Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.

V: And thank you for being honest MC.

V: But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.

V: If MC is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.

Jumin: Hmm.

MC: If that's all settled can someone please explain what I'm supposed to do now? I mean I'm more than happy to just chill out at this apartment but I think I need to know why I'm here.

Zen: Rika is…

Zen: V's old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.

Yoosung: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.

Yoosung: She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

MC: good cause? Like charity work?

707: She hosted a fundraiser to help those in need

707: and introduced the guests to one another to arrange business deals.

"Business deals" sounded sketchy to MC but she went along with it. It SEEMED innocent enough. But why all the secrecy around it if it's just about hosting parties for charity?

707: Rika

707: founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far.

707: The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

Yoosung sent a photo of who she assumed was Rika. She looked gorgeous and well put together. MC briefly looked down at own appearance. Tight, black, unintentionally ripped jeans, a baggy, dark grey button up with the top buttons undone, and some scuffed up plain black ankle boots. It didn't exactly scream "formal" but at the same time it was definitely the most formal outfit she actually owned being her (old) work uniform. All of her clothes came from thrift shops, and not even nice thrift shops where they wash the clothes before selling them. She was almost certain that people had literally died in most of her outfits, sometimes she'd even find blood stains on them. Was she really cut out to replace Rika?

Jumin: We don't even know who she is though.

Zen: Just the fact that she's in this chatroom makes me trust her a bit though;;

Jumin: Not because MC's a girl?

V: Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But…

V: Maybe MC was chosen by Rika.

V: 707 will look into that person called 'Unknown'.

V: So for now, please just believe in me and wait.

707: I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.

V: Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now.

V: MC, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.

V: It won't be good if the alarm rings.

V: Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.

"Best not to touch anything in the apartment" Well it was a little too late for that, but thankfully no alarm had rung out yet so at least she knew what was safe to touch so far. It was beyond MC how or why she would have been chosen to replace Rika, she didn't have the best track record for helping people. Her hobbies included petting cats and petty theft.

MC: But what exactly do I have to do and how will this app help me?

707: This app program is not just a simple messenger.

707: All the party related emails in Rika's computer

707: will be transferred to this app.

707: U'll be able to automatically receive the guests' information as well.

707: And send personal messages to other members…

V: Then there's no need for MC to touch Rika's old things.

Jaehee: All MC has to do is use this app.

707: I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably.

707: Glad there's a use for them lol

MC: I can touch the furniture though right?

MC: I mean I really hope so, I've been chilling on this sofa for the past half hour.

707: Furniture is fine lol

After this V left, MC could tell that he probably wouldn't be around all that much. He had asked Jumin to "take care" of things for him. The following messages were a lot to take in. Jaehee kindly explained what the 'RFA' was and why things were so secretive, MC supposed it made sense. Finally she was officially asked if she would join them.

MC: I mean.. I guess there's no harm in trying?

Yoosung: MC must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast.

Jaehee: She may not be a careful person.

Jumin: Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?

Yoosung: Hey~ Jaehee, don't be like that.

Jaehee: It is not that.

MC: Jaehee has every right to be concerned. All you know about me is that I have a minor criminal record, I was expelled 6 times, and my name is MC.

Zen: And you're a girl.

Yoosung: …I'm glad we have a girl now! It was a hopeless sausage fest until now lol.

Yoosung: MC! If you have any questions, I can answer them.

Yoosung: Ask anything you need.

Yoosung: No need to worry about anything ^^

MC: I'm getting the impression that the pair of you have never interacted with a woman other than Jaehee in your life.

707: She has a point lol

Zen: Haha…

Jumin: Has it been 3 years since Zen's last fling?

Zen: It's been longer. Damn…

Zen: But I've never seen you with a woman? Ever?

Yoosung: Stop it… Guys…

Yoosung: I've never… been with anyone…

707: Good. I've registered her as a member! Oh. We don't really need ur signature.

Yoosung: You're going to collect all the info so she can't run away, right?

707: ^^… Since it's a verbal contract.

Zen: …Don't collect anything without MC's permission.

707: Ya.

707: I'm gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.

Zen: Background check on MC?

707: Nah~ It's work. I have to make a living somehow.

Yoosung: Stop it. You get paid enough.

707: How do u know how much I get paid?

Yoosung: I saw your new car on fb…

Yoosung then sent a picture of a very expensive looking white car which was probably worth more than MC's life ever will be.

MC: If I had one I would sell my soul for that car.

707: Soulless and likes cars?

707: You sound like me lol

Slowly one by one they all left the chat, leaving MC alone to think over what just happened to her. One second she was punching her shitty boss in the face and storming back to her equally shitty apartment, the next she was in a heavily protected apartment and a part of a fundraising organisation. There were worse ways to spend a Sunday night.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoosung: I want to know what kind of a person you are, MC.

That was a difficult question, it's the sort that you'd get asked in a job interview. Of course at interviews you would give the generic "I am a highly motivated individual with a passion for working hard", but what kind of a person was she really? Not a good one, that's for sure. MC was well aware that she wasn't like most people, most people don't steal things or willingly run to their possible death for the sake of a thrill. Most people don't wind up in a chat room with a bunch of strangers who want them to arrange parties in place of their dead leader.

MC: I guess I would describe myself as different.

Yoosung: Like unique?

MC: Not quite that interesting. I'm not like the one person in an anime with bright pink hair amongst everyone else with natural hair colours who you know is quite clearly going to be a main character. I'm more of a character who you can pick out of a crowd because there's just something not right. Like someone tried to draw a human but they had never actually seen one before, just been given the description, and the drawing was placed amongst drawings by people who do know what a human looks like. I'm that sort of different.

Yoosung: That sounds pretty deep.

YOOSUNG: You know Seven has an immense personality too.

YOOSUNG: Well… immense is the wrong word. It's more like unmanageable ^^;

YOOSUNG: But I think you two will get along pretty well!

YOOSUNG: Seven is really busy all the time though T_T

YOOSUNG: He'll talk for hours and then disappear for a day or two.

MC: I can understand that. It's like in the Sims when you have a bar for social interaction. It'll drop as time goes on and you have to talk to people, but once it's full you don't really need to carry on.

Yoosung: I haven't played Sims since I started playing LOLOL. That's really all I play now.

MC: LOLOL? As in League of Loneliness of Life?

YOOSUNG: Wow! I can't believe you know League of Loneliness of Life!

YOOSUNG: Not a lot of girls know that game… Ur awesome!

YOOSUNG: I play in the Shooting Star server ^^

YOOSUNG: If you want to play with me, I usually play from 10PM to 4AM, so keep that in mind ^^

MC: I would so be down for it if I had a way of playing.

Yoosung: Don't you have a computer?

MC: I don't even have a working sink in my apartment. I wash my dishes in the shower.

Yoosung: Oh? Are you poor?

MC: I guess you could say that, yeah. Probably moreso now as I was fired today.

Yoosung: Fired?! Why?!

MC: I punched my boss.

Yoosung: YOU PUNCHED YOUR BOSS?!

MC: Okay in my defence he was sexually harassing me.

Yoosung: Wow that must be really horrible…

Yoosung: I hope you get a better job soon though!

MC: Thanks but I highly doubt it.

YOOSUNG: I want to chat with you often.

YOOSUNG: I didn't get to see the photo, but Seven said you're cute and I believe him..!

MC: I'm not really the 'cute' type.

YOOSUNG: Still, I like you!

YOOSUNG: I think anyone with a good personality looks nice.

YOOSUNG: ^^

YOOSUNG: …I say this but honestly I've never even dated a girl at my school!

YOOSUNG: If only I could visit Rika's apartment, I'd be able to meet you…

YOOSUNG: …But V told us not to go and I can't disrespect him. T_T

YOOSUNG: So please chat with me often ^^

YOOSUNG: I'll be off now to play LOLOL!

MC: Have fun and kick some ass for me, kay?

Yoosung: I will!

Yoosung: Don't stay up too late and sleep tight~!

MC had barely put her phone down and crawled into bed when it buzzed again. This time it was with a call from Seven, she disliked talking over the phone but one call wouldn't hurt. She was actually quite interested in hearing his voice.

With a deep breath she picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Your bank account has been used for a fun prank!" It was quite clear that he was putting on a heavy fake accent, MC found this pretty amusing and had to suppress a chuckle. It was nice to be able to laugh at something again. "Were you aware of this? I must first confirm your cell phone number to verify your identity so please calmly follow the instructions." She decided she would play along.

"Oh no! What ever should I do?" She gasped in fake shock. "Should I type my number? Should I tell you it outloud? I'm so scared! What kind of a prank was it?"

"Gullible customer, please calm down and take a deep breath. Breathe in- Breathe out!" She complied and took an overly dramatic breath, still holding back her laughter. "You must be collected at a time like this. Now, please go ahead and say 'Honey! I love you!' in a cute voice!"

Biting her lip, MC let out a small little chuckle. "Honey! I love you!" She squealed in a sickly sweet voice she hadn't used since the last time she tried to get a guy to pay for her meal. Seven laughed over the phone.

"Good job!" He cheered her on. "God… so cute." That was the second time he had called her cute in the past hour and she barely knew him. She honestly wondered if he had somehow gotten information on the wrong person, but then how would he know about her breaking into her school once? "Now I will confirm your phone number. Please tell me your phone number… STOP!" His sudden yell caused her to jump ever so slightly. "You were about to say your number, right? You can't do that! There are so many scams like this right now! If you receive a call like this from now on, don't even think and just hang up. If you're unsure, just call me okay? I'll check even when I'm busy." MC couldn't help but pay attention to how sweet it was that he was willing to help her out with even the most basic of things like phone scammers.

"I know I may seem like it but I'm not THAT gullible." She sighed slightly.

"You're in Rika's apartment right now after being sent to find the owner of a lost phone. That's gullible in my opinion!" He laughed lightly, clearly not trying to mean offence. "You need to be careful."

"Careful isn't in my dictionary." MC found herself almost whispering. "I knew the risks, I knew what could have happened to me. I just didn't care, I was ready." There was a pause, she would have thought he had hung up had it not been for the faint breathing.

"Hey, don't say things like that okay?" His energy perked back up again as he tried to lighten the mood. "I just called to check that this was the right number and make sure you know not to let scary hackers take all your money! The moment you receive a call like that you lose all of your money."

"Wow all 1000 won! (roughly $1)" She tutted, wishing she weren't joking. Rent and food weren't cheap and her previous wages were definitely below minimum wage. "Speaking of money I need to find a new job."

"Did you really punch your boss?" Seven snickered while MC rolled her eyes.

"Bloody nose and everything. I wish I could say it was worth it but now I'm not sure how I'm supposed to get to my apartment, grab my stuff, and come back here. Bus fares are bloody expensive." She scoffed, kicking off the duvet she had been hidden under in frustration. "I would say fuck it if it weren't for the fact that I'm apparently going to need my phone a lot more and it's already on 30%."

"Is it far to walk?" Seven asked, she could hear rapid typing in the background and the crunch of.. Chips? Was he eating while on the phone?

"Only a couple of miles, I'll survive." MC huffed, she'd survive but not happily. Usually she wouldn't walk further than a couple of blocks in a day and that was only to get to and from work.

"If I could I would give you a ride in one of my babies." Seven sighed almost wistfully. "But sadly I'm chained to my work."

"You know I really wasn't kidding when I said that if I had a soul I would sell it for a car like one of yours." She smirked and closed her eyes, imagining going out for a ride in something that cost more than all of her possessions combined, which honestly you could easily buy a well used car that's crashed 3 times. Her phone suddenly buzzed so she pulled it away from her ear to look at it, a notification had popped up to alert her that she only had 20% battery left. "Aw shit 20% already? I should probably go so I don't end up stranded in the bad part of town tomorrow with no way of contacting anyone."

"Take care of yourself.." He sounded slightly concerned, which MC thought to be quite sweet. It had been a while since someone was genuinely concerned about her safety.

"Hey, I broke a guy's nose today. I think I'll be okay." She snickered in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I may be little but I pack one hell of a punch!"

"In that case I hope I'm never on the receiving end of one!" He laughed along with her, but she could tell he still wasn't quite as upbeat as he had been before. "Take care of the RFA for us too, okay?" With that the pair said goodbye and MC turned her phone off so as not to waste anymore battery. Knowing she'd have to wear these clothes again tomorrow, she stripped down so she wouldn't sweat on the clothes in the night and crawled under the covers. Today had been a weird day for MC, and with her mind full of an odd combination of excitement and dread, she fell asleep in what was probably the nicest bed she had ever been in, which is really saying something as it was owned by a dead girl.

The next morning MC woke up at about 8am, which was highly unusual for her but then again, so was going to sleep BEFORE 8am. She turned her phone on and was happy to see that it had jumped up to 23% overnight, she knew this was probably just her shitty little phone being buggy, but she wouldn't complain. Briefly, she scanned over the chats she had missed overnight, paying particularly close attention to Jaehee's messages which basically explained the bare minimum details about her job. Answering emails. How exhilarating. However this was probably more information than anyone else had cared to give her so she typed out a private message to send Jaehee.

MC: Thank you for all of your help so far, it's greatly appreciated. It's probably obvious that I'm not exactly used to being 'formal' so I hope you don't mind if I come to you for advice, you seem to me to be the only one here with a level head.

Jaehee: It does seem to be that way, yes. I'm glad you've taken the liberty to contact me, it does show that you are promising and eager. You may message me whenever you are stuck and I will be happy to help.

Jaehee had responded far quicker than MC had anticipated, but she wasn't complaining. On the rare occasions she did message people it would usually take them a good half hour to reply so this was certainly a nice change to that. Come to think of it, MC hadn't messaged anyone properly since she finally broke up with her psycho ex girlfriend and boyfriend. They had met her at the bar and it was one of those off days that she had decided to be slightly social so she talked to them until closing time when the girl slyly suggested that they all go back to the couple's apartment together and continue the conversation. MC had snuck a couple of drinks while on shift and the happy little buzz of confidence had caused her to agree. They had barely made it through the door when the girl had set to work undressing MC while her boyfriend watched. It didn't take long until she had discovered that the couple were into some real kinky and twisted shit, but so was she so she didn't complain. She also didn't complain when they dragged her away from work the next week, or the next, or the next. This had gone on for a good few months and at first MC had been excited by it, she hadn't been in a polygamous relationship before and it gave her something to do, it caused her to actually feel something. The three of them had been spending more and more time together, going as far as meeting up on days off of work and going out on actual dates. The pair spoilt MC which she didn't complain about, they bought her new clothes and a pretty necklace, but like all things she grew bored of it. One day at the bar she denied the invitation to return home with the couple and boy were they pissed. They started screaming at her which in turn caused MC's boss to throw them out, however nothing could stop them from waiting outside for her shift to be over. They grabbed MC kicking and screaming, but she wasn't having any of it, she had expected something like this would happen… And that's why she had a knife. Once she did the couple ran away, clearly not ready to receive what they dish out. That was only about 2 months ago but MC hadn't seen them in the bar since. Because of the whole ordeal, her boss had told her that in exchange for keeping quiet about the fact that she threatened customers with a knife he would dock her pay by half. Sadly, because of this she had to sell the new clothes and pawn off the necklace to make up for the pay as she was already overdue on rent as it was.

But that was all behind her now.

Absentmindedly, MC got herself dressed and checked the cupboards that weren't locked once more for some food that she might have missed, but to her (and her stomach's) dismay there was nothing. She left the apartment and made her way back down the elevator, it must have been her lucky day as the bus was already there and she managed to sneak on easily enough, taking a seat near the middle behind a tall businessman so as not to draw much attention to herself. Speaking of businessman, she pulled it her phone and joined the active chat with Jumin and Zen. Well she says active but the pair didn't seem to be talking at all.

MC: Hey boys

Zen: Welcome MC~

Jumin: Hello.

Zen: So lame that you responded to her with just "hello" lol

Jumin: I have to be polite to a member of the RFA.

Zen: Aha. I see you're helpless in front of V.

Jumin: Isn't everyone in this organization?

MC rolled her eyes, realising now that the reason why they weren't talking is because when they do all they seem to be capable of is arguing. She figured it best to swiftly change the subject.

MC: Jumin, shouldn't you be at work? Surely you're no using your phone while you're there.

Jumin: I was about to.

Zen: No one's going to give the executive a hard time for being late.

Jumin: Assistant Kang will say something though.

Zen: Oh, right.

MC: Bless Jaehee, the voice of reason amongst this chaos lmao

Jumin: Hmm. Interesting stance on Assistant Kang.

Jumin: What are you doing at this hour, MC?

MC: I am on a bus on my way home to pick up my things. It's gonna be a bitch sneaking onto the bus with my bags, I only just managed to get on without being seen a minute ago.

Zen: Sneaking? Why not buy a bus ticket?

MC: Even if I had the money I'd probably spend it on food instead. Speaking of food, I'm hungry. I think I still have a bit of food left back at my place?

Jumin: Did you eat breakfast this morning, MC?

MC: Nope, no food at Rika's apartment.

MC: Anyway why don't we change the subject before my stomach claws its way out of my throat to find food?

Jumin: I tend to believe that a person who likes animals cannot be bad…

MC: Well that's definitely a subject change.

ZEN: You only believe what you want to believe.

JUMIN: Certainly, is that not life?

ZEN: Don't pretend to be so above everything!

JUMIN: Anyways.

JUMIN: Cats are the best pet, so MC, you should look into it.

MC: There's actually a cat that hangs around my apartment, I think he's a stray. I feed him Cheerios and he lets me cuddle him. I called him Billipher.

Jumin: Billipher? Hmm...

JUMIN: Elizabeth 3rd is the only one who sees me off to work.

JUMIN: She's the only one I need.

ZEN: What are you talking about;; You make all of your maids see you off.

JUMIN: What I mean is… Elizabeth 3rd is the only one who sees me off with a loving soul.

ZEN: Loving soul lol

ZEN: If you treated your employees with a loving soul, they'd polish your shoes and lay out a red carpet.

JUMIN: It's a waste giving yourself to people you've employed. It's a business relationship. Money should be all there is to it.

ZEN: Well. That depends on the person.

ZEN: What do you think, MC?

Oh boy, MC was hoping she wouldn't be dragged into this argument but it seems Zen just threw her straight into the deep end. She re-read the past couple of messages and decided on her reply.

MC: Just because people work for you doesn't mean they're suddenly void of feelings, they're people too and deserve to be treated as such, take it from a poor girl. The best job I ever had was for this lovely old woman at little bookshop, she bought me cake every day and always made sure I was happy with my job. When she passed away so many people mourned for her, collectively the whole community bought out her whole bookshop in order to fund her funeral and it was beautiful.

MC: On the other hand, I worked for a man at this little pizza place who treated us like shit, it was as though we were just objects to him. One day he suddenly had a heart attack and died. After they took the body away all of the workers closed the shop and celebrated, to the point where they were originally suspicious that we had planned his death. Because he had no friends and no one who worked for him was sad to see him go, he didn't even have a funeral. No one mourned him, no one even knows where he's buried.

Zen: Wow

Zen: That's really sad

Jumin: Interesting…

Jumin: I do see your point.

ZEN: The director that I work with is really nice to the actors.

ZEN: He buys us food with his own money and stays late to encourage us.

ZEN: So I enjoy every show.

ZEN: One director I worked with before just did his job and took his paycheck…

ZEN: And the result was just that too.

JUMIN: That's a good example.

JUMIN: It's not my style, but I should acknowledge that society is diverse.

ZEN: I've seen people online crying out that working in your company is like being a slave, but I may be wrong.

JUMIN: They should be honored to be my slaves. They are probably tears of joy.

MC: Wow… I didn't think it was possible to be THAT far up your own ass. I'm quite frankly impressed.

She knew that saying this to someone of such high status who could probably destroy her with the flick of a wrist wasn't the smartest move, but MC truly couldn't care less.

ZEN: Let's talk about something else.

JUMIN: We can talk about cats.

ZEN: No.

JUMIN: MC you like cats, right?

MC: Well they're sure as hell better than humans. At least you know from the get go that a cat is just using you for affection and food.

JUMIN: I knew V has a good eye for people.

ZEN: You're an animal loving girl.

JUMIN: Fluffly fur, cute and pink paws…

JUMIN: The perfect pet that is even affectionate.

ZEN: If I have to get a pet, I'd get a dog.

ZEN: A cat's a bit too;;; sensitive. Not for me.

MC: As much as I love dogs, they require too much attention and I'm not ready for that sort of commitment.

JUMIN: A woman who recognizes the beauty of cats. I'll have to reconsider you.

JUMIN: Do you know that even Assistant Kang doesn't care for cats?

JUMIN: My heart aches that this beautiful creature is not appreciated enough.

ZEN: Hmm….

ZEN: Well, maybe MC's sensual like cats.

ZEN: I don't like cats, but I do love cat-like women lol

JUMIN: I cannot believe you've turned our wonderful discussion of cats vulgar.

JUMIN: I hope we talk more about cats when Zen's not here, MC.

'I guess I am a lot like a cat…' MC thought to herself, smirking. 'I use people to get food, attention, then I show them my ass and leave.'

About an hour later MC was back in her own apartment and her phone was safely on charge. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she did still have electricity, despite having not paid her bills for a good 2 months. Hopefully now that she was part of the RFA she wouldn't have to return back here again and the landlord didn't even know her last name so she doubted she'd be hunted down and forced to pay her overdue bills. She had decided to pack everything she owned, which admittedly wasn't difficult as she didn't own much and it all managed to fit into a big fabric bag which was mostly held together with duct tape.

MC was about halfway through packing the instant noodles and stale cereal she quite literally lived off of when she heard a distinct meow come from the balcony. She had barely pried open the door when Billipher prowled into the apartment in all his chubby glory. He laced himself around MC's legs and looked up at her with pleading eyes, clearly wanting some food. With a sigh, she gave him and fed him a few cheerios while she checked the messenger app again. Jumin was still online but this time he was accompanied by Seven.

MC: aye

707: Wow! Isn't it the infamous MC! Welcome~!

JUMIN: Our lady of the evening.

JUMIN: My driver isn't here yet.

JUMIN: Thanks to that I can't go to work.

707: lol take the subway.

JUMIN: I don't know where that is. And I don't have cash.

MC: You and me both buddy.

JUMIN: Anyways, I'm worried that there are a lot of people who don't understand the beauty of cats in this world..

JUMIN: I should have the company carry out more cat related businesses.

707: lmfao

707: Jumin's a cat mom.

JUMIN: I do not like that term.

MC: lmaooo cat mom

JUMIN: Please do not call me that.

707: Then how about cat man?

JUMIN: Call me by my name.

707: Trust fund baby cat? Director cat since you're a Director?… Or~ Father… father or cat mom!

MC: Cat Daddy

707: omg

Jumin: Call me by my name.

MC: Speaking of cats and cat daddys… I know PEOPLE aren't allowed to know where the apartment is, but what about Billipher?

MC looked down at the fat, ginger, stray cat who had taken to sleeping on top of her feet for the time being. She wasn't usually one to get attached to things as it only leads to disappointment, but there was something about his slightly derpy face with his tongue that blepped out that captured her cold, dead heart. To sweeten the deal she took a quick picture of him and sent it to the group.

707: SO CUTE *.*

707: I mean

707: As long as the cat isn't a secret spy who's planning on revealing the location of Rika's apartment to the world

707: It should be okay lol

With this, MC dug out a sturdy plastic bag, one of those "reusable" ones and unceremoniously picked Billipher up and dropped him into it. He didn't seem to care and just laid bag down in the bag, falling asleep almost instantly. She placed a plastic carrier bag (with air holes) over the top so he wouldn't jump out while they were on the bus or something. Speaking of the bus, it was definitely going to be difficult getting on undetected while carrying literally everything she owned and a cat.

It seems life decided to bite her in the ass as the moment she tried to sneak past the driver a bitted old man sat towards the front pointed her out.

"Hey fuck you too buddy!" She called out, middle fingers ablaze. Once off of the bus she kicked over a nearby bin which in turn caused her to receive a lot of dirty looks from the people around her, but they were too pussy to do anything about it. Billipher shifted in the bag before settling down to sleep again, he was almost as heavy as her other bag. Karma clearly had it in her for kicking over the bin as it then started to rain. Heavily. Like the sort of rain that just looking at it is enough to soak through your clothes. Billipher snored happily, completely protected by the bag. MC sighed and began to make her way to the apartment by foot, but after five minutes of shivering she had no choice but to duck and take cover under the front of a little cafe. She pulled out her phone to complain on the messenger, it was actually quite nice to have people to talk to and rant at.

MC: Couldn't get on the bus with my bag and Billipher. Now I have to walk back and it's raining.

Jumin: Is Billipher okay?

MC: Billipher is okay.

She took a quick picture of the bag and sent it.

Jumin: Is that a plastic bag?

MC: He's lucky, I don't even have a coat to protect me.

Jumin: My driver is here.

Jumin: As I'm already later than intended for work I offer you and Billipher a lift to somewhere closer to the apartment.

MC considered it. She hadn't expected to have to meet up with one of the RFA members so soon, particularly not Jumin Han, but was she going to turn down a ride? Fuck no.

Jumin: Just so you know, I'm doing this in Billipher's best interest.

Of course he was. Cat Daddy.

MC told him the name of the cafe she was currently at. She didn't quite know what to expect, but she was definitely a little excited when a sleek black limo pulled up and the back window rolled down to reveal a vaguely familiar face.

"MC I presume?" Jumin sounded almost amused as he took in her disheveled appearance. Rich, smug, asshole.

"How many other girls are there outside this cafe with a cat in a carrier bag?" MC fired back, she almost expected him to instruct the driver to just drive off, but to her surprise the door popped open and Cat Daddy gestured for her to get in.

"I understand that we are unable to know the location of Rika's apartment, so where do you wish to be dropped off?" He sounded so formal, she wasn't used to talking to people who didn't swear every other word. MC gave them the location of the bus stop literally right outside the apartment, claiming she had just enough to get a bus from there. What better way to throw them off of the location than by giving them the location and implying that it's not that? All she'd have to do was wait until they drove off and then cross the road and voila!

"As Billipher is a stray cat you've taken in I assumed you wouldn't have many appropriate cat care products." Jumin gestured to a large bag on the seat opposite them. "So I have taken the liberty of sparing some of the items Elizabeth the 3rd has been gifted over the years to help you out." MC raised an eyebrow but grabbed the bag nonetheless. Peering into it, she found it was full of some expensive looking cat food, catnip toys, a silk cat bed, and various other cat related items.

"Damn." Was about all she could say as a response, this stuff probably cost more than everything she owned put together and it was for a bloody cat.

"I also have a cat carrier as a plastic bag isn't an appropriate carrier, particularly for when you take Billipher to the vet." MC glanced over at the cat carrier, she had assumed that Elizabeth the 3rd was in it but apparently Cat Daddy wasn't so obsessive that he took her to work with him. "Speaking of the vet, I've set him up at the same one Elizabeth the 3rd goes to, he has an appointment booked for tomorrow to be checked, chipped, and neutered."

"Woah woah woah!" MC started, pulling Billipher out of the bag so she could transfer him to the carrier; it had a blanket in it too which was a nice touch. The fat, ginger animal went limp in her arms like a noodle, just allowing her to hold him however she saw fit. "Neutered? If he's gonna have babies it's whoever has the mommy cat that's gonna have to deal with it. Why should he get his dingly dangly bits chopped off?" Jumin simply sighed and told her he'd tell them not to neuter Billipher if that's what she really wanted. The cat in question was still flopping around in MC's arms when they arrived at the bus stop. She placed him into the cat carrier and he curled up on the blanket, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Thanks for the ride!" She smirked, popping open the door. "And the cat stuff, this little dick is going to have a better upbringing than I ever did." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well…" Jumin sounded like he wanted to say more but decided against it. Before MC had the chance to close the limo door on him he spoke up. "Buy yourself a coat. If you get sick you wont be able to plan parties as efficiently." With that the limo sped away, leaving MC with two big bags and a cat carrier on the side of the road. She wondered how he expected her to buy a coat when she couldn't afford a bus ticket but he left before she could question it. Weird cat daddy.

Once back in the apartment, she let Billipher out and he immediately started to roam around like he owned the place before jumping onto the bed and falling asleep almost instantly. A cat after her own heart. She set to unpacking the cat supplies Jumin had given her, placing down a food and water bowl and filling it up with some fancy cat food with a French label. There was also a nice velvety dark blue collar which she fastened around the sleeping cat. It was weird to see him with a collar, he had been a stray the entire time she had known him… Wait how long had she known him? How old was he? Eh they'd probably tell her that at the vets tomorrow, hopefully it wasn't too far away and she'd be able to walk it, or Jumin would be nice enough to get his driver to give her a lift… Oh who was she kidding? Jumin and nice didn't belong in the same sentence unless it benefitted him.

The last item in the bag was a sealed envelope. Curious, MC pried it open to find it contained money. Lots of money. Instinctively, she fished her phone out of her pocket and clicked on the messenger.

MC: Jumin.

MC: What the actual fuck?!


	3. Chapter 3

MC promptly looked through her contacts, Jumin had given her his number while they were in the limo as a just in case. She was surprised her phone hadn't run out of charge, though it was teetering dangerously close. Grabbing ol' Shocky, which is the affectionate name she had given the charger she had stolen from one of her old coworker's lockers. It was named as such because whenever she plugged it in it sent tiny little electric shocks through her which was probably doing some serious damage to her organs, but most of the things she did almost certainly shortened her life significantly.

Locating a socket, she carefully plugged shocky in, praying that it wouldn't somehow set off the alarm system. Thankfully things seemed to be safe and her phone slowly charged up. Despite having been told multiple times by various people that using your phone while it's charging is bad for the battery, she decided to open up the messenger again. Jumin hadn't responded to her rather aggressive messages so she assumed he had either chosen to ignore her, or he was actually doing his job.

MC did however notice that 707 and Yoosung were online and hopped into a chat with the pair.

Yoosung: It's MC!

707: what happened earlier?

Yoosung: Yeah you seem really annoyed with Jumin

707: If Zen were here he'd say it was understandable lol

MC: Asshole gave me money like I'm some charity case, he told me to buy a coat or some shit

MC: In what world does a coat cost ₩600,000? (just under $500)

707: to Jumin that's probably half a coat

707: and you did say you don't have one

Yoosung: Yeah! Can't have you getting sick or something

MC: I don't think I've ever owned ₩600,000 in my lifetime alone

MC: Okay that was a lie but that's still about half a years rent in my old apartment

Yoosung: Really? That's so cheap for rent!

MC: It was literally a one room apartment, I could make pancakes while peeing because the toilet was almost directly next to the stove- not that the stove or oven ever worked while I lived there so I did approximately no cooking

MC: I guess at least now I have the money to pay for the past 2 months rent I skipped out on if Sweaty Joe somehow finds out that I left, but he'll probably end up assuming that I died like the last tennant, he'll just be glad it wasn't IN the apartment this time

707: Sweaty Joe?

Yoosung: Wait you lived in an apartment where someone died?

MC: He called himself Sweaty Joe, I mean he was pretty sweaty and his name was Joe.. at least that's what he claimed but he was real shifty so I wouldn't be surprised if he was involved in identity theft or something

MC: and yup! There was a stain on the mattress where the body was, he had been stabbed, Sweaty Joe said it was probably the prostitute he had fallen in love with mad that he couldn't pay her, I think his name was Doug?

Yoosung: YOU SLEPT ON THE MATTRESS WHERE A MAN DIED? O.O

MC: I tried to flip it over but the other side had more cigarette holes and some even more questionable stains, at least I knew what this one was

MC: anyway enough about that shit show, I guess I don't live there anymore so it doesn't matter, what DOES matter is the fact that Jumin casually gave me ₩600,000 to buy a coat?

707: He probably pays more for the brush he uses on Elly, ₩600,000 is pocket change to him at most

MC: I guess that makes me feel a little less guilty about accepting it, and I've done worse than break into an apartment in exchange for way less money

Yoosung: I want to ask

Yoosung: but I feel like I shouldn't

MC: You really shouldn't lmao

MC: I'll thank Jumin more when he's next online I guess, even if it is chump change to privileged Cat Daddy

Yoosung: Good idea, he'll probably like that!

Seven: Has Jumin ever liked anything other than Elly?

Yoosung: Good point!

Yoosung: Hey Seven, what are you up to?

707: Researching.

MC: What are you researching?

707: About MC

Yoosung: Are you doing a background chekck?!

707: Not a background chekck

MC: Dear god! Not a background chekck!

Yoosung: It was a typo;

707: lol type slower

Yoosung: My phone screen is crap.

MC: Oh same, I have a crack on the top of mine that I keep nipping my finger on whenever I swipe up or down

MC: lmao nip

MC: sorry ignore that

MC: So did you find anything interesting about me?

707: Just the cup size and the number of pantyhose in the drawer.

Yoosung: OMG!

Yoosung: How could you look into something like that!?

Yoosung: How did yuo find out?

MC: Aw honey you could have just asked me if you wanted to know~

707: JK.

MC: Jokes on you guys I don't wear pantyhose

707: lol wow good to know

707: what do you where? ;)

MC: Nothing ;)

Yoosung: TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Yoosung: How do you just say that to people?

MC: I have no sense of shame.

Yoosung: …

707: I wasn't digging up MC's personal life. I'm looking for the person who sent MC to Rika's apartment.

Yoosung: Oh…!

Yoosung: If you find out, will you tell everyone?

707: That depends on what V says.

707: As always~

MC: All hail the overlord V.

MC: But honestly I do think I have the right to know.

Yoosung: Yeah, MC does have the right to know.

Yoosung: She was kidnapped!

MC: Can it really be considered kidnapping if I came here completely on my own accord?

707: Ya that's true.

707: If u just deleted the app in the first place, we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Yoosung: But still, you're happy that you met us, right MC?

MC: I mean it's weird actually communicating with other people but it's not as bad as I've always considered it to be. I guess you guys don't suck so I don't regret meeting you all.

MC: Now enough with the sappy stuff, it'll ruin my street cred.

The pair went on to talk about V and Rika and the 'classified' information before leaving the chatroom. MC decided that she should probably go shopping for food as she had yet to eat in the past day or so. With the money Jumin had given her, she could actually treat herself to things like bread and milk. Her smile widened when she spotted the toaster over in the kitchen area of Rika's apartment. She could have toast. Actual toast! Not just mildly stale bread that she left in the sun so the butter packets she stole from her local cafe would melt ever so slightly! Real toast! She could even get something to put ON the toast!

Hope in her heart, she kissed a sleeping Billipher goodbye and set out on her shopping adventures.

As she left the house, MC felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She plucked it out to see she had an incoming call from Jaehee. In less than 24 hours she had been called twice, which is more than she had probably been called in the past 6 months.

"Hello?" MC answered, trying to sound as sophisticated as she could. For some reason she felt the need for Jaehee to like and trust her, more so than the others at least. She chalked it up to her being the only other girl there. Girl power and all that.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you. This is Jaehee Kang." Her voice was surprisingly soft, she'd go as far as to describe it as being 'gentle'. "Seven told us your number so I called."

"Thank you!" MC laughed softly. "You know, it's reassuring to know that there's another woman in the group. Men have a tendency to think with their di- reproductive… organs.." She trailed off, realising she's already made a twat of herself by bringing up dicks.

To her shock, Jaehee left out what sounded like the smallest giggle. "I see! I'm glad to be of help. If you have anything you feel uncomfortable talking to everyone about, please call me." MC had already decided that Jaehee was her favourite. "Oh, but there is one area with which I cannot help you. Concerning pets, I won't be of much help unfortunately. Especially regarding dogs and cats, I have nothing to say. And I don't want to either." She was so formal, MC felt like she was at a job interview. "If it's okay with you, please refrain from mentioning animals. Besides that, I will help you with whatever I can."

"Your wish is my command!" MC announced dramatically, earning strange looks from the other people on the street. She had been wandering around trying to locate the closest supermarket. She hoped it wasn't too far so she wouldn't have to walk too long with her shopping bags when the time came. "What sort of things are you into? We might have some hobbies in common and we could set up a girls night." MC joked, though the idea of a girls night actually sounded quite appealing for once, especially knowing that the other girl in question wouldn't either be dangerously high or mid detox and puking every other minute.

"I like to watch musicals that Zen, our member, has starred in." There was a hint of excitement in her voice as she spoke. "If you are interested, I can lend you my DVDs of the show. I assure you they will be very fun to watch. You won't even notice time passing!"

"I do love musicals! I might have to take you up on that offer. It could be the agenda of our girls nights?" She grinned. It was then she spotted a supermarket across the road. It was about a 5 minute walk away from the apartment, not bad. Not bad at all.

"We'll see. Anyways, weren't you a bit surprised to join the RFA in a sudden?." Jaehee questioned, changing the subject. "I understand how that feels better than anyone else as a later member myself. It felt strange, and even a bit scary. But everyone is nice, so please don't worry. I can guarantee that." She sounded sincere and MC couldn't help but trust her.

"How long have you worked with the RFA then?" She asked in response.

"Around two and a half years. I work as Mr. Han's chief assistant and I've been a member of the RFA a bit less than that." MC was about to reply when Jaehee spoke again. "Speaking of which, I'm sorry but I have to go handle some work. It was nice talking to you! Please call me when you need something or have a question, I will take care of it as fast as I can. I look forward to working with you."

"And I you!" With that, Jaehee had hung up. Despite her normal antisocial tendencies, MC was surprised at how much she enjoyed the phone call. It wasn't too long, but it didn't seem rushed, and it finished just as she had reached her destination which was perfect.

Once inside the supermarket, MC bought more food for the following week than she would have normally been able to afford over the space of 2 months. On top of that, she bought some personal hygiene products, having to stop herself from squealing when she realised that not only could she have a hot shower as opposed to the trickle of ice cold water that her old shower produced, but she could have a BATH. With plans of this she piled bath bombs into her cart while doing a happy little wiggle dance, earning odd looks from her fellow shoppers but she didn't care. After this, she passed through the cleaning isle and also realised that this new apartment wasn't already covered in unidentified stains and strange smells, sure it had a layer of dust but that could be cleaned! She grabbed some supermarket own brand cleaning supplies, figuring as long as she continued to keep it clean she wouldn't need the heavy duty stuff.

Once she went over her mental checklist and decided she had everything she would need for the time being from the shop, she made her way to the checkout. In the queue she spotted a familiar looking blonde head of hair, but she couldn't quite put her hand on how she knew the boy in front of her. As her items were scanned the boy turned while making his way out of the shop and she got a quick glimpse of his face. With wide eyes, she realised it was Yoosung, or at least someone who looked like him. Damn he was taller than she had expected. As much as she wanted to call out to her new 'friend' and introduce herself, she knew he would realise that as she was shopping there Rika's apartment was probably fairly close by and there was a chance he would follow her. Instead, she opted to pull her phone out and snap a quick picture of the side of his face to send on the messenger later.

MC made her way to the nearest thrift store that she knew she hadn't been banned from. It was a strange feeling for her to go into a store with the intention of actually paying for what she's buying, but it wasn't necessarily a bad one. She had never particularly enjoyed stealing, and she never took something she didn't need to continue surviving.

The old woman at the counter gave her a sweet smile, which she attempted to return, knowing full well she'd just look mildly constipated. Sweet was not something she was able to pull off.

"Need help finding anything, dear?" The woman questioned, MC shook her head.

"No thank you ma'am!" She responded before pausing briefly. The woman looked to be the only one working, and it was a decently large store. It was like a petty theive's dream. "Do many people work here?" MC asked.

"Only myself and some volunteers from the local church!" The lady answered, MC nodded in understanding.

"Are you looking for more volunteers?" She wasn't entirely sure what came over her, but once she started talking it was like she couldn't stop. "I just moved into an apartment that's fairly local, and I have a lot of free time on my hands. I'd be more than happy to help!" It was like the ghost of Rika had attached itself to her and she suddenly had this overwhelming urge to help people.

"Oh thank you but I couldn't ask that of you!" The woman smiled once again. MC never knew her grandmother, but this lady seemed to be everything she would have hoped for in one.

"Could I perhaps leave you my number? I have a lot of free time, I rarely leave my apartment, and I only live a 5 minute or so walk from here. So if you ever find yourself stuck because someone has cancelled or someone has to go home sick, I can get here easily to at least keep watch of the shop while things are sorted." She offered, scribbling her number down on the notepad the woman had slid across the counter while she spoke.

"You have a kind soul dear, thank you." MC couldn't recall the last time someone had spoken to her with such a kind tone, she couldn't even recall a single time it had happened at all actually.

She stuck around to talk to the woman, whose name she found out was Evita, and was taught how to use the cash register just in case she's needed. After that, she grabbed some clothing which she paid full price for, despite Evita offering her an honorary staff discount. She had almost left when she spotted a baseball bat by the door. It looked like it was in pretty decent condition too.

"How much for this?" MC asked Evita, who waved her hand.

"Oh that! I've been trying to get rid of it for months! You'd be doing me a favour by taking it!" She chuckled. "Also it'll settle my mind if I know that you have something to protect you in that new apartment of yours! You never know what your neighbours could be hiding!" With that, MC caved in and accepted the bat free of charge. Evita had made a good point, she was in a new area and while it was a damn lot nicer than her previous area, she didn't know what the people were like. Where she used to live at least she knew everyone around her was a scumbag who shouldn't be trusted, as anyone who was truly nice would be eaten alive. Whereas here people could put on a friendly facade and no one would suspect they have 6 dead bodies in the cellar. Also, the immense amount of security Rika seemed to have in the apartment left MC feeling very on edge about her new 'job' and apartment. If Rika felt the need to guard everything so much, MC dreaded meeting the people she had been guarding it all from.

She received many an odd glare while walking down the street, baseball bat swung over her shoulder, but MC knew that no one would mess with her for the same reason they judged her in the first place.

Once she was back in the apartment and had unloaded all of her new goodies, she popped onto the messenger and spoke to Jaehee a little more on there. She was once again very helpful, and MC could feel herself already becoming mildly attached to the woman.

"Oh don't worry Billipher!" She cooed at the fat cat who had taken to lounging on the sofa. "You will always be my favourite!"

After unpacking the food and clothing she'd picked up, MC remembered she could actually take a bath and felt practically giddy with excitement. She located some towels in Rika's linen closet and began running the bath after giving it a quick wipedown to clear the thin layer of dust that had gathered.

The bath was so relaxing that she almost fell asleep in it, which would have been a fairly embarrassing way to die, though very peaceful. Once out of the bath, she picked out a grey turtleneck and red checkered skirt to stick over a pair of grey tights, all of which came from Evita's shop. She had considered buying some bras from there but decided ultimately that she was above that, good ol' reliable would do until she managed to get somewhere that sold unused underwear. Maybe she could even get herself a cute matching set, as long as Jumin didn't ask for receipts of what she had bought with the money he gave her. Despite the fact that she had practically no shame, she wasn't a big fan of a powerful businessman knowing she had used his money to buy herself some lace thongs or some shit. That was a bit weird.

Going through the kitchen cabinets, MC found some plates and bowls, and while the destructive voice in the back of her head told her to use her new bat to smash them all, she decided against it. Instead she opted to make herself a grilled cheese, something she hadn't done since she had been in that polygamous relationship and would occasionally make lunch for the couple at their apartment. She was always well rewarded for it in multiple ways.

The grilled cheese was absolutely divine and she literally moaned while eating it. Despite not having a working kitchen of her own for years, she was still a damn good cook. Once polishing off her meal, she popped back onto the messenger app to see Jumin online.

MC: Whatsup Cat Daddy

Jumin: Ha

Jumin: Are you being playful?

MC: As mad as I was at you earlier I guess I should probably say thank you

MC: I have a coat and some clothes that are in relatively decent condition, I also bought food and with a working kitchen I made myself the best grilled cheese

Jumin: Only relatively decent?

MC: You can take the girl away from the thrift shop but you can't take the thrift shop away from the girl

Jumin: Thrift shop?

MC: Oh wow okay trustfund boy you really don't know about thrift shops?

MC: Basically people give in the items they don't need any more in exchange for a bit of money, and other people go and buy the second hand items and get more use out of them! If you've got a good eye you can sometimes find designer clothing that would normally cost ₩60,000 for ₩6,000 and most of the time it's still basically good as new

Jumin: Hmm

Jumin: An interesting concept

Jumin: I'll have to look more into it

The idea of Jumin even in a second hand shop, let alone purchasing something from one was absolutely hilarious to MC.

Jumin: Congratulations again on joining the organisation.

Jumin: It's easy to enter, but leaving won't be so easy.

MC: Is that a threat Mr. Han?

Jumin: You talk like Assistant Kang.

Jumin: I do not really like being called that.

Jumin: But yes, it is a little bit.

Jumin: You're pretty quick.

MC was torn when it came to trusting Jumin, or even accepting him as a 'friend'. On one hand, he had given her money, which was a pretty big plus. On the other hand, every other sentence could be taken with a hint of threat.

Jumin: The reason's simple.

Jumin: You're at Rika's apartment.

Jumin: Rika's private documents are probably there as well.

Jumin: That's strictly classified.

Jumin: You only have to deal with the information we need.

Jumin: The information regarding the party.

Jumin: You'll have access to all the information about the party that Rika managed.

Jumin: I hope that you'll take on the task and continue her work without any trouble.

MC: Don't worry. I already know I'll do a good job.

Jumin: You're a smart girl.

MC: I know my way around.

Jumin: All the party guests had to contact Rika.

Jumin: It was her job to convince them to participate.

Jumin: It won't be easy. I hope you do a good job.

MC: Like I said, I already know I will do a good job.

MC: I mean you've all known me less than 24 hours, and look how far we've come.

Jumin: I like that confidence.

Jumin: If you do a good job…

Jumin: We'll get to host parties again.

Jumin: Don't you want to make memories you'll never forget?

Everything Jumin said sounded like it jumped straight out of a 50 Shades of Grey book, MC ungracefully snorted at the thought.

MC: I guess I'd like to do something meaningful for once, really make a positive impact on something. During my upbringing I never had the chance to prove myself capable of anything that wasn't at least mildly illegal.

Jumin: I sense we had very different upbringings.

MC: Yeah no shit Trustfund Cat Daddy

MC: Speaking of cats, Billipher is living it up like the god he is. I'm convinced he's an ancient Greek God in disguise.

Jumin: Cats deserve to be treated as such.

Jumin: The soft fur, cute and pink paws, the adorable meows.

Jumin: They are mystic and admirable creatures.

Jumin: Ahem.

Jumin: Anyways.

Jumin: If anything happens, ask me or Assistant Kang.

Jumin: I'm busy so I can't log in here often.

Jumin: Assistant Kang may seem picky, but she's hardworking and true to her words.

Jumin: She's trustworthy.

MC: I know, we've spoken a fair bit already.

MC: If you value her you should show it more you know.

Jumin: An interesting thought.

Jumin: Anyways, I have to go to work now.

MC: See ya Cat Daddy~

Jumin: See ya~

Jumin: …Is that what you thought I'd say?

Jumin: Assistant Kang will nag me if I talk like this.

Jumin: Then I'll be off.

Jumin: Good luck.

He really was a strange one. Under any other circumstances, she had no doubt Jumin Han wouldn't have acknowledged her even if she was on the sidewalk in front of him bleeding to death. Yet here he was, being 'casual' with her on a messenger app. Well, as casual as a trustfund baby could be when talking to someone like her, in a polar opposite social class. He reminded her of a robot who, against all odds, developed human emotions. Admittedly, most of those emotions seemed to revolve around cats, Elizabeth the 3rd specifically, but they were emotions nonetheless.

An idea struck her that the apartment complex was probably posh enough to have it's own gym. If she was going to embrace this new life as a charity organizer she might as well pick up some healthy habits. That and she didn't know how her metabolism would react to her suddenly upping the amount of food she eats and she figured it was safer to balance it out by getting a bit of exercise done. She wasn't exactly a 'skinny' girl to begin with, she never had been. Despite not particularly eating much for years, she had some meat on her bones. Her ex girlfriend liked to call her "thicc with two c's" and claimed it just meant she had "added boobage" which was definitely a plus in most books. MC had thankfully decided to embrace and love her squishy parts and stretch marks at a young age, so highschool name calling never particularly affected her. Not that she attended highschool often.

On the gym front, it was probably safer to ask Seven than go hunting for something that might not even exist, so she pulled her phone out her bra since the skirt had no pockets. It was a little difficult given that she was also wearing a turtleneck, but she managed. She decided it was best to ask him privately so as not to give any hints to the apartment building to the rest of the RFA.

MC: Oh mighty God 7~ I am but a mere mortal but I have something to ask of you~

707: Whoah

707: I just thought about you and here you are!

707: perhaps you are the god O.O

MC: Mayhaps!

707: mayhaps?

707: so

707: ...

707: CUTE

MC was so flattered by being called cute that she almost forgot the purpose of messaging Seven in the first place.

MC: Do you, the almighty 707, happen to know if there is a gym in the apartment building?

MC: and if so, would I mayhaps have access to it?

707: Gahh!

707: Of course!

707: It's in the basement

707: keycard is in bowl by door

MC: Thank you honey! You're the bestest~

707: ^^

707: so cute~

MC couldn't help but act as cute as possible when it came to Seven, she wasn't sure why, but it felt natural.

She easily found the keycard in the exact place she was told it would be, she had picked up a pair of yoga pants and a crop top that seemed suitable enough to workout in and quickly changed into them. She silently cursed at herself for taking a bath before she worked out and not saving it for after, but then she remembered she didn't have water bills to worry about so she could take a shower after her workout carefree. Once dressed, she made her way down to the basement to work out, hoping that it would be empty so she could blast music from her phone without being judged as she wasn't in possession of a working pair of headphones. That would be next on her shopping list. Thankfully the place seemed to be abandoned at first, until 30 minutes into her workout when a woman she could only describe as a 'Karen' prowled in and glared at her until she turned off the music.

"You don't live here." The woman spat out, scanning MC up and down. "How did you get in here? This is a private gym, you will be arrested."

"Actually ma'am, I do live here." MC hissed with a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. Judging by the look on the woman's face, she either didn't believe her, or had just shit herself. MC flashed her the keycard after pulling it out her bra with a smirk. 'Karen' gave her one final disgusted look before plugging in headphones and getting to work on an elliptical.

Brilliant, MC had only been here for half a day and one of her neighbours already clearly despised her. She had her fingers crossed that she wouldn't run into 'Karen' again, but knowing her luck this would just be the first of many encounters. Joy.


End file.
